1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wall construction and in particular it concerns the formation of novel water retaining walls supported in the earth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,989 describes arrangements for forming concrete walls by positioning large, rectangularly shaped fabric bags to span the distance between spaced apart, previously driven, metal soldier-beams; and then pumping concrete into the bags. The walls thus formed are not suitable in situations where it is subject to large lateral forces since the spaced apart soldier-beams provide the only resistance to these forces. Also, it would not be practical to employ a large number of closely spaced metal soldier-beams because they are expensive and they are subject to corrosion. Further, the concrete to metal interface at each soldier-beam does not provide a good watertight seal.
Several other United States patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,095, U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,207 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,823 describe various arrangements for constructing concrete retaining walls employing piles and fabric bags filled with concrete. However, all of the arrangements described herein relate to the formation of underground retaining walls which, either during or after construction, are laterally braced by an earth situs. None of these patents involve the construction of a water retaining wall extending above an earth surface such as in a subaqueous location.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,824 is also of interest for its disclosure of the use of concrete filled fabric bags for repairing cracks in preexisting subaqueous structures.